Carry on Shopping
by paratti
Summary: Spike, Buffy, Giles and Anyanka take a break back in London. Part of the Englishman Abroad universe, but set later this summer and can be read as a standalone. Spike Buffy Giles and Anya do something normal Challenge response.


"So tell me again why Anya and me have to walk past some truly great shoe shops to join you two in food shopping?" Buffy glared at Spike and Giles. "I actually get to go shopping on the Kings Road, Chelsea, London, England, and you take me to Waitrose! Not feeling the love here guys!"  
  
Spike dragged his attention away from the display of Chocolate Hob-Knobs and McVities Digestive Biscuits with an admirable sense of priority and self-preservation. Though having super speed he did manage to throw several packets into the trolley as he did so. "Pet, we all decided. Long trip across the globe, quiet night in with some videos and some great English grub while we do it." At her look of disbelief on the last point he continued. "Just you both wait, not all mad cows and fish and chips. Taste sensations coming up luv. Look! Walkers cheese and onion crisps!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "You and onions! What is it with you and members of the garlic family?"  
  
Spike caressed her cheek with the multipack of crisps, and his voice deepened to the tone that she could listen to read the phone directory. "Like to live dangerously pet. You know that. Anyway, food now, pop into the Virgin Megastore for some vids, and then tomorrow all the touristy bits and shopping you can possibly handle. Got the energy for that luv?"  
  
She squeaked, "Oh Yes".  
  
Fortunately before she could melt into a puddle in the middle of the shopping aisle Giles and Anya came back loaded down with tasty non-fried meat products. Spike and Giles went into paroxims of delight, as the favourite foods both had been deprived of for too long hit the bottom of the trolley. The boys looked at each other and did a combined check list / recitation of the culinary feast they were about to enjoy. Melton Mowbray pies, sausage rolls, Cornish pasties, and from the hot counter the national dish.curry.  
  
Giles looked at Spike and they both said, "Beer!"  
  
Buffy took one look at the sheer quantity of calories already in the trolley and whimpered.  
  
The four went up to the wines and spirits section. Though Anyanka was mislaid in the chocolate spread display.  
  
Both Englishmen glazed over as bottles of their favourite ales sat there awaiting appreciation by two men who'd had to survive for years on the American version of their favourite beverage. A small tear actually made it down Spike's cheek as he picked up a bottle of Theakeston's Old Peculiar.  
  
"Good choice Spike," from the Watcher.  
  
"This is beer?" from a bemused Buffy at the names of the beers on display.  
  
"The best, luv. So strong the bar price should be in Braille!"  
  
"Uh, I can't drink that! Beer bad! Juice! Juice would be good."  
  
"Can't have that with curry. Cider! Apple goodness ok pet?  
  
"Guess so. Can do this, adventurous Buffy here. After some of the stuff we've all eaten recently can do it. Ok."  
  
So they loaded up the trolley and retrieved an Anyanka clutching chocolate spread and whipped cream. Giles blushed, put them in the trolley and they headed off to the cheeses.  
  
Anyanka and Giles both reached for the same piece of Stilton as Spike loaded up the Wensleydale and Red Leicester. "Oh Rupie! You love mouldy cheese too!" And she kissed him. Breaking off she looked him in the eye and said, "Knew I'd made the right choice this time"  
  
He looked back at her. "Me too dear. Pay, get videos, eat, early night?"  
  
"Perfect, Rupie."  
  
With super-strength, and a little light supernatural assistance, the four were able to carry the shopping down the Kings Road to the video shop. It did take a little longer than it should, as both Buffy and Anyanka kept getting distracted by the shoe and clothes shops they had to pass. But eventually they got there and hit the videos.  
  
After being tempted by box sets of their favourite US shows not yet on sale in the States they saw some classics on special offer.  
  
"Good job your cousin's place has a video mate, missed seeing these." Spike said to Giles as he threw into the basket their choice. "You girls gonna love this!"  
  
"Frying Tonight!" from Giles  
  
"Do you mind if I smoke?" from Spike.  
  
"The Embassy scene in Khyber! Always a good one!" from Spike.  
  
Anyanka and Buffy looked at each other in a spirit of bemused solidarity. Buffy said, "If you two start doing the Dead Parrot Sketch again you're both sleeping alone tonight!"  
  
"Well maybe afterwards," from Anyanka.  
  
Spike nuzzled Buffy's cheek. "We'll be good pet. 'Sides not Monty Python. It's all right Anyanka, no bunnies in these. Carry on Screaming and Carry on up the Khyber. Trust us, you'll love 'em!"  
  
She nodded. They paid and the tired but happy friends retired to the little Mews house for food and video heaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************** Challenge.  
  
Buffy and Souled!Spike (or Giles and Anya - I'm not picky). They're doing something really boring like defrosting the freezer, washing the car, picking lint off the laundry. Cough::GoingToTheMallToChooseVideos::cough::. You get the idea. 


End file.
